A Wish Not Granted
by Mistress Koko
Summary: All they ever wanted in life, just didn't seem to want to work out. 100 Themes Challenge.


**I wrote this out of complete boredom. I love this shipping (especially since I roleplay it), and I don't like how little there is of it : So here is some Teashipping with the 100 theme challenge! There might be some mistakes, but I'll get to them later.**

_Introduction_

When they met, they didn't know that Bill was going to hurt himself. And Daisy still feels bad about it.

* * *

><p><em>Love<em>

She always loved tea, no matter what kind it was. And Bill certainly seemed to love the ones she made.

* * *

><p><em>Light<em>

Daisy always laughed lightly whenever Bill would stutter and mutter so shyly under his breath.

* * *

><p><em>Dark<em>

It was dark when the lights went out, and when the power came back, Bill found a scared Daisy hugging him tightly, a small smile forming on his face.

* * *

><p><em>Seeking Solace<em>

Daisy flushed slightly when she admitted to Bill that she didn't like power outages, and was seeking solace for it.

* * *

><p><em>Break Away<em>

Bill felt like he needed to break away from his computer when Daisy asked him if they could take a walk that day.

* * *

><p><em>Heaven<em>

He felt like he was in heaven, even if all they did was walk around Celadon, helping Daisy buy groceries and the such.

* * *

><p><em>Innocence<em>

Bill was more innocent than one would think, and Daisy always found it utterly adorable when it was quite obvious he was.

* * *

><p><em>Drive<em>

Daisy always admired Bill for his drive in his work, and how focused and determined he was to make sure everything was in check.

* * *

><p><em>Breathe Again<em>

"Bill, can you breathe?" He couldn't hear her question correctly, because the sound of his heart just kept drumming in his ears.

* * *

><p><em>Memory<em>

It was always a bad memory for Daisy whenever it was cloudy outside, and Bill would help distract her by asking for tea.

* * *

><p><em>Insanity<em>

"You're going to work yourself insane, you realize." She warned him, but Bill took it with a grain of salt.

* * *

><p><em>Misfortune<em>

"The system's down!" Bill cried out as Daisy frowned, watching him freak out over his computer.

* * *

><p><em>Smile<em>

Bill always found himself smiling whenever Daisy did, because he only wanted to see her bright smile more.

* * *

><p><em>Silence<em>

The lab was always quiet whenever Daisy went to visit her grandfather and Green, and Bill would miss the sound of her voice.

* * *

><p><em>Questioning<em>

It was odd for him when Red asked if Daisy and himself were in a relationship, but after such a question, he couldn't help but wonder it himself.

* * *

><p><em>Blood<em>

"Daisy, I need to ask you something!" Bill could feel the blood rush to his cheeks, his heart beating wildly, the moment she turned to face him with that wide smile on her face.

* * *

><p><em>Rainbow<em>

Bill could feel a rainbow of emotions rush through him when Daisy returned his feelings.

* * *

><p><em>Gray<em>

The sky was gray outside, and for the first time in her life, she was not indoors, but holding her hands with Bill, feeling her shake while he tried his best to calm her down.

* * *

><p><em>Fortitude<em>

By the end of the day, the gray skies went away, and Daisy felt herself stronger than before, as she thanked Bill for helping her.

* * *

><p><em>Vacation<em>

When Daisy asked Bill if he ever had been on a vacation before, he stopped looking at the computer and actually pondered this over.

* * *

><p><em>Mother Nature<em>

Wasn't something Bill was use to, but Daisy really seemed to enjoy as they spent their first vacation together in Florama in Sinnoh. Bill seemed to have some allergies, as Daisy giggled whenever he sneezed.

* * *

><p><em>Cat<em>

When they spotted a wild Glameow in Sinnoh, Bill started to take notes as Daisy fed it a berry she had picked earlier.

* * *

><p><em>No Time<em>

It felt like they were home in no time, and for once, Bill didn't want to reach for his computer, but gave a tight embrace to Daisy instead.

* * *

><p><em>Trouble Lurking<em>

When Daisy suddenly had to go back to Pallet because Oak had came down with something, Bill felt like Daisy was going to go through some trouble.

* * *

><p><em>Tears<em>

Daisy would call Bill everyday while she was at Pallet, and he could hear her struggled tears from the other side of the phone, making him frown each time he did.

* * *

><p><em>Foreign<em>

It was foreign for him to miss someone so much, especially since he was always so use to being alone all the time.

* * *

><p><em>Sorrow<em>

When Daisy called Bill with full blown sobs, he could only guess something bad had happened, and felt his heart break knowing he couldn't help her.

* * *

><p><em>Happiness<em>

She was so happy to see Bill again; so much so that she practically attacked him in hugs and kisses, making him close to fainting.

* * *

><p><em>Under the Rain<em>

It was under the rain that she told him that her grandfather was dying, and he let her sob as much as she needed to that day.

* * *

><p><em>Flowers<em>

The next day, she found a vase of beautiful daises in the kitchen, with a note from Bill, asking her to smile once more, instantly making his wish come true.

* * *

><p><em>Night<em>

When the night had came, Daisy was back to her smiling self once more, and Bill couldn't be happier about it.

* * *

><p><em>Expectations<em>

Bill never had any, being always glued to his computers, but he never once expected to be with someone, let alone Daisy. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><em>Stars<em>

"Oh, make a wish!" Daisy shouted as she pointed at a shooting star, Bill giving her only a puzzled look.

* * *

><p><em>Hold my Hand<em>

"Why didn't you make a wish?" Bill saw the frown on her face, and took her hand in his, squeezing it tight. "I – I don't believe in wishing for anything when everything's perfect."

* * *

><p><em>Precious Treasure<em>

To Daisy, her Pokemon were like a precious treasure; but to Bill, it was _her_.

* * *

><p><em>Eyes<em>

Bill always loved Daisy's vibrant green eyes, because they were like a mirror to her heart.

* * *

><p><em>Abandoned<em>

When Daisy woke up to see that Bill wasn't home, she felt a small sadness over take her, and she couldn't help but feel just slightly abandoned.

* * *

><p><em>Dreams<em>

Daisy would sometimes wake up to terrible dreams that would make her shake, but she never told Bill anything, because she didn't want him to worry or disturb his sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Rated<em>

Bill felt a bit underrated when he found out there was a better PC system over in Unova, but Daisy reminded him that _he_ created the system, and no one would ever forget that.

* * *

><p><em>Teamwork<em>

In Daisy's mind, she always saw herself and Bill as a sort of team, and it made her smile with a warm feeling swelling in her chest.

* * *

><p><em>Standing Still<em>

Daisy felt like everything was completely still when she heard the voice on the other side of the phone, Bill growing worried more and more as she just stood there.

* * *

><p><em>Dying<em>

Daisy gripped her grandfather's hand tightly as he lied in his bed, his breathing soft but scarce. She could feel a sob coming on as Bill tried his best to comfort her by stroking her arm.

* * *

><p><em>Two Roads<em>

She felt herself at a crossroads of sorts as she thought about whether coming back to Pallet town to watch over her grandfather or if being with Bill would be better.

* * *

><p><em>Illusion<em>

Daisy would see illusions of her parents and her grandmother whenever she was half asleep, trying to stay awake in her grandfather's hospital room. It'd scare her so much that she would start calling for Bill and realize he wasn't there, but at her old home.

* * *

><p><em>Family<em>

Bill would compare his feelings towards his family with Daisy's and realized how much she cared for hers where he would even forget they'd exist; and he frowned at this.

* * *

><p><em>Creation<em>

When Daisy finally left the hospital, this created a nauseous feeling in her stomach, as she wanted to just run back and see her grandfather once more. But her need to see Bill was greater.

* * *

><p><em>Childhood<em>

"My family was everything to me when I was a child. Green and my grandfather are all I have left." Daisy confided in Bill, her head resting on his chest as he stroked her hair.

* * *

><p><em>Stripes<em>

When they got back home, Daisy showed Bill a new striped tie she had bought for him. He took the gift with a smile, but found it rather odd.

* * *

><p><em>Breaking the Rules<em>

Daisy said Bill wasn't allowed to use his computers on weekends, so they could spend more time outside, but as she watered her plants, he snuck on to search for prices.

* * *

><p><em>Sport<em>

He found it to be a sort of sport to hide a surprise from Daisy; especially since she cleans _everything_!

* * *

><p><em>Deep in Thought<em>

Daisy found Bill indulged in his thoughts one day, and when she asked him why he was so deeply focused, he grew flustered and couldn't even form a coherent sentence.

* * *

><p><em>Tower<em>

Whenever Daisy would kiss Bill by surprise, she would find it a bit of a difficult task, considering their difference in height.

* * *

><p><em>Waiting<em>

Bill kept waiting around for the perfect time to reveal his surprise to Daisy, but he felt every try wasn't _right_ enough.

* * *

><p><em>Danger Ahead<em>

Bill had decided to keep his _surprise_ where he knew Daisy wouldn't touch; near his computer. But when she asked to check his system one day, because Green was leaving her a Pokemon, Bill felt panicked and said the system was down.

* * *

><p><em>Sacrifice<em>

Daisy sometimes felt like she was sacrificing time with her brother for Bill, but when she would see him working away on his computer, she'd feel better all over again.

* * *

><p><em>Kick in the Head<em>

Bill felt like kicking himself in the head when he couldn't find Daisy's _surprise_, but then realized he had left it in their bedroom by mistake.

* * *

><p><em>No Way Out<em>

"Bill, what is this?" Daisy asked as she emerged from their room, holding her surprise, as Bill felt ready to faint.

* * *

><p><em>Rejection<em>

"I – It's, um... You – You can s-say... N-No..." Bill tried his best to form sentences, as Daisy stared at him completely confused.

* * *

><p><em>Fairy Tale<em>

When Bill took the surprise from Daisy's hands, and open it to reveal a diamond ring, his face completely red, Daisy could feel herself ready to break down and cry. Bill was surprised she was still able to say yes.

* * *

><p><em>Magic<em>

They could feel the magic passing through their eyes as they stared at each other, theirs hearts swelling to the point of explosion.

* * *

><p><em>Do Not Disturb<em>

Need I say more?

* * *

><p><em>Multitasking<em>

Daisy was always one to be able to do so many things at once; and Bill always wondered how she could.

* * *

><p><em>Horror<em>

The look of horror on Bill's face when Daisy just _fainted_ that day did not help his worrisome mind and heart.

* * *

><p><em>Traps<em>

Even though Daisy awoke just shortly after her fall, and went outside to water her plants, her fainting stays traps on Bill's mind, making him worry more.

* * *

><p><em>Playing the Melody<em>

"Do you hear that?" Daisy asks as she points outside their window. "That's the sound of children." Bill flushed at the mention of children, making her giggle.

* * *

><p><em>Hero<em>

In a way, Bill was like a Hero to Daisy; especially when she found herself growing faint in their room, and Bill rushed her to the hospital.

* * *

><p><em>Annoyance<em>

Bill felt only annoyed and pure impatience when they told him to wait outside, that he couldn't go in with Daisy.

* * *

><p><em>67%<em>

They said. "She has a 67% chance of _dying_. She's growing ill." At that moment, he felt his heart break 67% of itself.

* * *

><p><em>Obsession<em>

Yet Daisy still held her obsession on wanting a child, and Bill wasn't sure if he wanted to help grant that wish.

* * *

><p><em>Mischief Managed<em>

"Eevee, stop running around the house!" Bill shouted as Daisy came, smiling at the small, brown ball of fluff.

"Eevee, please stop." She said, and it instantly cuddled against her leg.

* * *

><p><em>I Can't<em>

"I can't believe I'm pregnant..." Daisy breathed, a smile wide on her face.

"I can't believe it, either."

* * *

><p><em>Are you Challenging Me?<em>

Green asked, when he came to visit his sister one day. Bill gulped, as Daisy only sighed while shaking her head at the two.

* * *

><p><em>Mirror<em>

When Daisy looked at herself in the mirror that night, she hadn't noticed how big her belly had gotten, and rubbed it with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><em>Broken Pieces<em>

He could feel his heart break into pieces whenever Daisy would cry out in pain at night, whenever she'd cough more than she would, when she would plaster on a fake smile to make him worry less.

* * *

><p><em>Test<em>

"Your future child will be fine." Bill breathed out a sigh of relief. "But your wife will possibly die at childbirth."

* * *

><p><em>Drink<em>

"What did the doctor say?" Daisy asked when Bill walked back into the room, not wanting to say anything, only wanting something to drink to soothe his dry throat.

* * *

><p><em>Starvation<em>

Bill wouldn't eat for days after being told that, and it worried Daisy to no end when she watched him work so _intensely._

* * *

><p><em>Words<em>

They haven't said any words after Bill finally told her what the doctor had stated.

* * *

><p><em>Pen and Paper<em>

Daisy had been sending Green letters lately, and Bill only guessed because Daisy didn't have the heart to tell him with her voice what was going to happen.

* * *

><p><em>Can You Hear Me?<em>

"Green? ..." Daisy tried her best to actually confront her brother about her condition, but he just didn't want to listen.

* * *

><p><em>Heal<em>

"Now, it seems she's healing from her condition, but due to the sudden childbirth, we do not know what chances she has of survival." They told Bill as the doctors whisked her away to the emergency room.

* * *

><p><em>Out Cold<em>

Bill finally was allowed into her room, only seeing that Daisy was completely unconscious, not moving an inch, as doctors started surrounding her entire body.

* * *

><p><em>Spiral<em>

Bill felt his entire world spiraling down as the doctors kept shouting about them "losing her," and how her heart kept slowing down.

* * *

><p><em>Seeing Red<em>

The moment he saw blood coming out of her rather than a baby, his entire body grew cold, and he couldn't keep control of himself anymore.

* * *

><p><em>Food<em>

Food was something Daisy always did. Now he realizes how much he misses it, and how bad of a cook he is.

* * *

><p><em>Pain<em>

He was always in pain now, having nothing left but his computer and his- and _her_- Pokemon. He tried distracting himself with his system, to the point of obsession.

* * *

><p><em>Through the Fire<em>

He felt like he had gone through Heaven and Hell. But yet he still feels the burn Daisy had left him with.

* * *

><p><em>Triangle<em>

Daisy had bought a small, triangle shaped table for their new child for when they wanted to eat, draw, do whatever they see fit. It feels so useless now.

* * *

><p><em>Drowning<em>

Bill drowned himself in work, work and even _more_ work to help numb the pain and realization that she wasn't _there_ anymore.

* * *

><p><em>All That I Have<em>

"Are my computer and our Pokemon! What more do you want from me?" He shouted at his associates, feeling himself grow angry as they said they had to stop his system and go with a new, and more improved one.

* * *

><p><em>Give Up<em>

Bill gave up in a lot of things over his lifetime; but never did on Daisy, or his system. And he didn't feel like starting now.

* * *

><p><em>Last Hope<em>

His last hope was Green, ironically enough. He came to visit one day, giving Bill a necklace that Daisy once had as a child. Bill now wears it without fail, keeping in touch with his brother in law.

* * *

><p><em>Advertisement<em>

When Bill saw an ad for the new system he (ex) associates told him about, he felt his chest swell over in anger and betrayal; until he looked to see Daisy's necklace, and felt himself calming down.

* * *

><p><em>In The Storm<em>

When Green and Blue came to visit with Bill's nieces and nephews, he felt a strange rage go on inside him; a small ping of jealousy and envy. Daisy always wanted kids. She never was able to have any.

* * *

><p><em>Safety First<em>

Bill had always been careful with everything he did. But when he decided to move out of his Cape lab, and move into Daisy's Pallet's home, he felt _safe_ for the first time in the longest while.

* * *

><p><em>Puzzle<em>

It always puzzled Bill as to how most people could not live in such a quiet and lovely town as Pallet, and why Daisy didn't suggest moving back here; he wouldn't have mind.

* * *

><p><em>Solitude<em>

Bill never minded any alone time. Before Daisy came along, he actually enjoyed it. But now, it just felt rather _lonely_.

* * *

><p><em>Relaxation<em>

When Bill went to bed that night, he felt relaxed, going into an eternal slumber.


End file.
